Vanilla Sex
by imnewhereklaine
Summary: During one of their movie nights, Kurt decides to get a little creative. Dom!Kurt and Sub!Blaine


It was Kurt's favorite night of the week- Friday. Not for the usual reason people liked Fridays- the truth is he had always looked forward to work. Sure, he would occasionally have to design for a particularly opinionated client or two, but on a good day- which most of them were- it never really felt like work. But Fridays were movie-musical night with Blaine and Rachel. Kurt had insisted they watch Moulin Rouge for what would be just about the hundredth time, while they curled up on the couch with the pints of ice cream Rachel had picked up on her way home from rehearsal.

Blaine was wrapped tightly in Kurt's arms, head pressed against his shoulder as they watched the movie intently- well, Kurt and Rachel watched the movie, Blaine watched Kurt. His eyes followed Kurt's tongue as it dragged over a spoonful of ice cream, and he shivered slightly as Kurt's lips curled around the metal spoon and pulled away with a faint popping sound. He had been pressed against Kurt's side for the better part of 2 hours, and he was starting to notice every little detail of Kurt's face- the way his jaw worked around the ice cream, the way his tongue darted out occasionally to catch the stray drops that settled on his rosy lips, the slight stubble that was beginning to grow against his angular chin. He was so enraptured with the beautiful sight that was Kurt, that he neglected to touch his own pint of vanilla.

Blaine squirmed slightly against Kurt's side, feeling more and more restless the longer he watched; he began to envy that lucky spoon, gliding in and out of Kurt's mouth so effortlessly. He wanted nothing more than to replace it with his tongue, to feel the heat of Kurt's mouth around his own. The steady beat of the clock on the wall was a painful reminder of the time he had left to wait. He was patient, though, and he was good. Kurt had praised him for it many times- every time he came home to find his boy kneeling at the front door, right where he was supposed to be. It didn't matter if he was held up by traffic, or had to stay late at work, Blaine would always wait right where he should, though Kurt did his best to be on time. An affectionate kiss on the head and a "good boy" made the waiting worth it; he was good. But Kurt hadn't let him cum all week, and every inch of his body begged for release.

Kurt smirked to himself as he felt his husband shift against his leg. He turned his head, brushing back Blaine's loose curls and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. Blaine stopped shifting, but Kurt was keenly aware of the hot breath ghosting along his neck, and the half-hard cock that was pressed to his upper thigh. Warm hands had found their way onto his waist, but Kurt focused his attention to the movie. He had made Blaine wait for this all week, he knew his boy could wait a few minutes more, though his own body ached for Blaine's touch in a way he couldn't let Blaine see. As if to remind him of his presence, Blaine let out a small, barely audible whimper as he watched Kurt's Adam's apple bob with each bite.

"20 more minutes," Kurt whispered and Blaine agreed, eyelashes fluttering against the skin of Kurt's neck.

Rachel, who had become quite attuned to the boys' behaviors, conveniently yawned beside them, "I think I need to head to bed, you two. I've got rehearsal in the morning."

"That's too bad," Blaine chimed in, feigning disappointment, and Kurt couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the pathetic attempt.

"Goodnight, boys," she said, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek. She had invested in a pair of earplugs the night Blaine moved in, and they had proven to be a wise investment.

Within seconds, Blaine was on top of Kurt, whining into his mouth as their lips crashed together in desperation. Kurt wound his arms around Blaine's waist, pulling him closer until he was pressed flush against his chest.

"It's been way too long," Kurt moaned, setting his now empty carton of ice cream on the end table. Blaine said nothing, but attached his lips to Kurt's collarbone, sucking a small mark there.

"Whose fault is that?" Blaine asked against his dom's skin.

Kurt smirked, swatting Blaine quickly on the ass, "Don't get smart or I'll make you wait even longer." He threatened, though they both knew it was hollow.

Kurt grabbed Blaine by the hips, laying him down on his back across the couch. Kneeling between bent legs, he tugged eagerly at the hem of Blaine's shirt. In seconds, it went flying across the room, and Kurt moaned as Blaine's torso was exposed. Even after 2 years of marriage, it was as if he was seeing him for the first time, and he was breathtaking.

Kurt took his time, letting his hands roam across Blaine's chest and the toned muscles of his abdomen. He curled his fingers into the light trail of hair below his navel, and reveled in the way Blaine's back arched in response. Blaine's hands scrambled to hold Kurt's hips for leverage as his eyes rolled into his head.

"Kurt," he whined, hands sliding up the back of Kurt's shirt to feel the smooth expanse of skin there.

"Wait," Kurt said, tugging the top buttons of his own shirt open. "I want to try something," his eyes glinted mischievously.

Blaine nodded, wide hazel eyes gazing up at the man in excitement. Whatever Kurt had in mind, he trusted him entirely, and his eyes told that story.

"Put your hands behind your head," Kurt continued, reaching behind Blaine for something he couldn't quite see.

Blaine did as he was told, craning his neck to follow Kurt's every move. Kurt pressed his palm roughly down onto Blaine's chest, "No peeking." Blaine could only moan in response as his mind raced with ideas of what was in store for him.

Kurt pulled Blaine's carton of uneaten vanilla ice cream into view, and Blaine tilted his head, curiously. Of all the things Blaine's mind had conjured up, this was not one of them. Kurt only smirked in response, scooping a spoonful of vanilla to Blaine's lips.

Blaine accepted it, slowly sucking the cold treat from the spoon, and sighing as it slid down his throat. Kurt eagerly pressed his mouth to Blaine's, letting his tongue swipe across Blaine's lower lip to catch a small drop of ice cream that had escaped there. Blaine whimpered under Kurt's care, looking up at him with dilated pupils.

Kurt brought another spoonful of ice cream to Blaine, who opened his mouth eagerly to accept it, but instead of feeding it to him, he gently pressed it to Blaine's neck, just below his Adam's apple. Blaine sucked in a sharp breath, as the ice cream melted into his skin. Kurt's eyes glinted with delight at his sub's reaction, "Is that cold, baby?"

Kurt quickly moved to lap up the liquid, shivering at the sharp contrast between Blaine's warm skin and the coolness of the ice cream against his tongue. It was a beautiful juxtaposition and Kurt wanted more.

Tremors ran through Blaine's body as he shifted beneath the other man. "Kurt," he whined again, becoming increasingly aware of his growing erection.

"Uh uh uh, you can wait," Kurt said sternly.

He allowed the ice cream to settle against his tongue before running it across one of Blaine's nipples. Blaine's breath caught in his throat, legs falling open further.

Kurt took the small bud between his teeth, gently tugging at it and causing it to erect. He gave the other nipple the same care. Blaine shivered beneath him as he blew gently across the wet skin and smirked. He quickly brought the pads of his thumbs down to rub at Blaine's nipples, soothing them from their cold treatment.

Blaine lifted his chin up, "Kiss me," he said softly, and Kurt did. He brought his index finger and thumb to Blaine's jaw, tilting his head into the kiss. He let his tongue explore Blaine's mouth, curling against Blaine's and grazing skillfully against his teeth. The stubble of his chin grazed against Kurt's skin, and their noses smashed desperately together as Blaine deepened the kiss. Kurt was the first to pull away, leaving Blaine to whimper at the loss.

"Please," He said, eyes glazed in arousal, as he looked up at the man in front of him.

"Please, what?"

"Please, Sir."

"Lay back for me and trust me." Kurt shushed him, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling away altogether.

Blaine did as he was told, letting his head lay lax against the arm of the sofa, and allowing his shoulders to drop. Kurt placed a trail of kiss down Blaine's chest all the way to his navel, before letting a small amount of ice cream drip inside. He left it to settle for a few seconds, just enough for Blaine to feel the sensation, before dipping his tongue inside to clear it away. The mix of sensations was too much and not enough at the same time. Blaine could feel his pants growing increasingly tight and his cock throbbed inside of them.

Reaching up, Blaine tugged at Kurt's shirt, urging him to take it off. Kurt smiled, easily complying as he unbuttoned it the rest of the way and tossed it beside Blaine's on the floor.

"Sir." He begged, raising his hips instinctively, searching for friction. Kurt brought his palms to Blaine's hipbones, forcing him back against the couch.

"Wait." He said, and placed a kiss to the skin just above the waistline of his pants, eliciting a whimper from Blaine.

He tugged at the Blaine's zipper, and slid the pants down his legs, exposing tanned, toned thighs. He eagerly tossed them away, admiring the light dusting of dark hair across the man's legs, which were tensed as if they were resisting something. As Kurt's eyes roamed to Blaine's crotch, he understood. Blaine's erection was straining against the confines of his boxer briefs, a small amount of precum staining the fabric.

"I want to try something," Kurt said, tugging off the rest of Blaine's clothes, and watching as his cock curled against the hair on his stomach.

"What?"

"I want to give you an ice cream blowjob," he said, sitting back on his heels to gauge Blaine's reaction.

He saw the way Blaine's Adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he considered the proposal. He waited a beat and then, "Yes, Sir. Please," strained, and barely above a whisper.

Kurt smirked as he stroked over Blaine's cock a few times, not missing the little wanton moans that escaped Blaine's throat as he did.

Taking a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth, Kurt brought the tip of Blaine's cock through his lips. Blaine's entire body convulsed at the sensation, shivers running through him. Despite the cold of the ice cream, heat pooled in his stomach and flowed through his cock, and he couldn't stop the loud moan that followed. Kurt smirked at his reaction, sliding his mouth down the length of Blaine's cock. He bobbed his head, twisting his lips around the tip skillfully, as he watched Blaine's reaction in awe. Blaine had his head thrown back against the arm of the couch. He was starting to sweat, despite the cold, and a few more curls had come loose from their gel. His lips were parted slightly and his eyes were blown dark with lust.

Kurt smirked, as he let the ice cream drop around Blaine's cock, waiting just a beat too long before cleaning it off. He kissed wetly down Blaine's length before he reached his balls. They were full and heavy in his hand as he hovered a spoonful of ice cream above them. Blaine was looking at him with maybe a little bit of fear, but mostly arousal. Kurt let the ice cream drop artfully against Blaine's balls, watching the way the vanilla liquid contrasted against the dark skin of his scrotum.

Blaine shivered desperately, his cock twitching in arousal. "Please, oh fuck, please, Sir." He begged, toes curling as every inch of his body convulsed.

Kurt brought his lips against Blaine's balls, sucking gently on them and clearing away the cold liquid. He let his tongue run across Blaine's perineum, pressing cold, wet kisses there before bringing his attention back to Blaine's cock. He sunk his mouth around the length, his nose nearly pressed to the small amount of curly hair that rested just above the base. Kurt bobbed around him, letting his tongue flick against the sensitive skin under the head.

Blaine threw his head back, "God, Sir, I need to- may I cum?" He panted, fisting his hands into the other man's chestnut locks.

"Whenever you're ready."

Kurt expertly wrapped his lips around Blaine, quickening his pace. Blaine screamed, as he felt his mind go blank. He came, long streams flowing from his cock, and Kurt swallowed it all. Blaine whined, bucking his hips as Kurt pulled off of him with an obscene popping noise.

Blaine's chest heaved as he lay, half-lidded and shivering in a post-orgasmic haze. Kurt smiled softly, sliding up behind him and wrapping him in his arms. He pulled the blanket up to Blaine's chin, and held him tightly to his chest. Slowly, Blaine stopped shivering, and he turned to face Kurt. He pressed his forehead to Kurt's firm chest, and Kurt brought his fingers up to card through Blaine's curls, soothingly.

"That was incredible. I love you," Blaine murmured, placing a gentle kiss where his head lay.

"I love you, too," Kurt said, nuzzling his cheek against the top of Blaine's head. "Who says we can't also be a little vanilla?"


End file.
